The Life I Always Wanted
by SarahScott
Summary: 12yrs after season 4.Brooke left Tree Hill when she found out she was pregnant and Lucas said it wasn't his baby.Now her daughter is back in Tree Hill for some closure. But in TH nothing is that simple. Brulian/Naley/Rachel and Jake.Better summary inside!


**A/N – Hey Guys! I have a new story for you and I hope you like it!**

**So I had this**** idea, I know have some other stories to finish/update, but I had to write this one down so that I wouldn't forget about it.**

**I wasn't going to post it yet, but I want to**** know what you guys think of it and if you want me to continue to write.**

**Anyway.. It's going to be a Brulian story. I love Brooke and Julian so I hope you like this idea as much as I did.**

**Summary – Brooke left Tree Hill on season 4 when she found out she was pregnant with Lucas's baby. She told him about it but he was already with Peyton and told her that he didn't believe that it was his baby. Rachel left with her and they went to NY. Haley and Karen were pregnant too. Now twelve years later Brooke is happy, married to a man she loves and with amazing children. ****But her daughter decides to go to Tree Hill to get some answers and what she really wanted all her life, but it's Tree Hill, so nothing is that simple. **

**Couples: Brulian, Rachel and Jake, Naley, Leyton, Clay and Quinn.**

**So here you go** – _The Life I Always Wanted – Chapter 1_

**Please R & R!**

**PS. YAY! Sophia and Austin are on twitter now! =) Love them!**

**Sarah**

**

* * *

**

They were driving for hours and for the most part it was like a regular road trip, with jokes, snacks, almost made her forget why they were in the car going to that place. Since she was little she had heard about it, not much… they don't like to talk about it, but every time their past came up this place was mention.

She wasn't looking for it to get there, actually none of them were. She had to convince them to go with her. Well.. not convince really, since she already had her mind set on going, with or without them and they knew she was just as stubborn as her mom and so she wasn't going to change her mind and they were not going to let her go by herself.

So there they were, the four of them, in the car hoping that all would turn out okay, but in reality each of them knew that the chance of that happening was really slim and there was still the fact that they were doing all of that without their parents knowledge.

So yeah, you see, what might have started as a good plan now they were having second thoughts. Especially now that they were minutes away from their destination she was thinking that maybe she should had talked to her mom first.

She was looking through the window thinking about telling them that they should probably go back home when she heard her brother say "well I guess we're finally here" they all looked forward and saw a plate that said "Welcome to Tree Hill".

They looked at each other and she said "so I guess there's no turning back now".

They didn't take long to find the house, they got out of the car and stayed quiet looking at it. She took a deep breath and started to walk towards the house when her brother said "hey are you sure about this? We can go back you know" she smiled, she loved her brother, he was the perfect big brother, always trying to protect her from everything, but there were some things that she just had to go through alone.

She looked at him and said "I'm sure Nick. Don't worry about it.. it's something that I want, I need to do this" he agreed and she looked at her cousin, smiled and said "Jen try to get your boyfriend not to worry so much" Jen laughed and said "I'll try my best Lexi, just go do your thing we'll be right here if you need us"

They hugged and she looked to her best friend, who was sitting in the hood of the car and he said "just another adventure right?" she smiled and said "that's right, thanks for coming Drew" he laughed and said "yeah right! Like was going to let you to do this alone, we're best friends Lexi! That means that even when I think you're doing something stupid I'll be there… doing with you" they all laughed and Drew said "just to be clear you know they will kill us when they find out right? And that our dead bodies will be grounded" they looked at each other and said "yeah we know"

Lexi reached the door, looked back to the car where they were, took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door opened and the woman said "Hi, can I help you?" Lexi looked at her and recognized her from her mother's pictures and said "yeah.. I'm looking for Lucas Scott. Is this his house?"

The woman said "yeah it is, I'm his sister in law, Haley" Lexi said "oh okay, is he home by any chance? I need to talk to him" Haley said "yeah he's in the back, I never saw you before.. how do you know Lucas?"

Lexi said "I don't really know him actually, it's a long story, if I could just talk to him please" Haley said "okay, come in I'll call him.. and what's your name?" Lexi got in the house and said "Alexis"

They entered the house and Lexi heard voices and laughter and Haley said "we're having a little get together" Lexi said "oh, sorry, I can come back later" before Haley could answer her, Lucas and Nathan came in the living room and Lucas said "who was at the door Hales?"

Haley said "someone looking for you" she looked at Lexi and Lucas said "Hi, do I know you?" Lexi said "not really, but if I could talk to you in private for a minute.." Lucas, Nathan and Haley looked at each other not understanding what was going on and Lucas said "what's your name?" Lexi said "Alexis"

Lucas said "okay Alexis, nice to meet you. How old are you?" Lexi said "twelve" Nathan said "what a twelve year old wants with you Luke?" Lucas said "you see Alexis, I don't think it's a good idea for me to be alone with a twelve year old that I never met before" Haley said "I agreed with that" Lucas said "Are you here alone?" Lexi said "kinda, not really, I just want to talk to you, won't take long"

Lucas said "ok, we can talk here, this is my brother Nathan and his wife Haley, I'm sure they can listen to anything you want to say to me" Lexi said "ok, if you're sure" Lucas agreed and she said "I need you to sign some things for me" she took the papers out of her backpack and gave them to him and he said "sign some things? What is this?"

Lexi said "hum.. you see, since you're my biological father I need you to sign these papers saying that you give up any parental rights over me so that I can be legally adopted" Nathan, Haley and Lucas looked at her and said "WHAT?"

Lexi said "you want me to repeat what I said?" Nathan said "you're his daughter!" Haley said looking at Lucas "you have a daughter!" Lexi said "actually, I'm his biological daughter that's all, now if you just sign the papers.."

Haley said "WAIT! What is happening here? Oh my God" Lucas still hadn't said anything just kept looking at Lexi and Nathan said "okay, let's just take a breath and calm down"

Lexi said "Hmm..I'm calm, now if you just sign them I'll be out of here in no time" Haley said "I don't know what is happening here, but things are not that simple. He can't just sign this and be over like that, you're his daughter, that he just found out that he had.."

Nathan stood up and said "Oh my God, you're twelve.. who is your mother?" Lexi said "Brooke, but that has nothing to do to why I'm here. And like I said before I'm his BIOLOGICAL daughter! That is it! And what you mean he just found out? He knew about me."

Haley said "Brooke?.. oh God, he knew? Lucas!" Nathan said "Lucas you better say something!" Lucas said "where's Brooke? You said you needed the papers to be adopted, what you mean? Did she gave you up?"

Lexi was getting a little pissed off, she looked at them and said "Of course not! She's home with my dad! And my little sister! And the rest of my family! When I said to be adopted I meant by my dad, he's already my dad but I want it to be official and I want to have his last name, so can you please just sign the damn papers!"

Lucas said "oh.." Nathan said "oh? That's all you say? Lucas!" Haley was still in shock with all the information and couldn't even think on something to say. Lucas looked at Lexi and the papers and said "I can't sign them" Lexi said "You can't! Why the hell not?"

Nathan had to smiled and said "you know.. you're just like her, I should had noticed sooner" Lexi looked at him, she remembered all the stories her mother told her, she always said good things about Nathan and Haley, she smiled and said "I know, everybody says that"

She looked at Lucas waiting for him to answer her question and he said "I don't know, I just can't sign I paper giving you up, you're my daughter and I don't even know you"

Lexi said "And whose fault was that? You can't give me up? Are you serious? You gave me up twelve years ago and if I'm right you actually said that I wasn't even yours! You have no right over me and you're really an ass for saying that. Now sign the damn papers!"

Now Haley had to say something, she stood up and said "you did what Lucas? You actually knew about her! That's why Brooke left without saying goodbye or anything… you accused her of carrying someone else child! I can't believe this"

Lexi looked at Haley and said "my mom is still sorry for that by the way, she really regrets leaving without saying goodbye to you Tutor-Girl" Haley smiled and a tear fell for her eyes and she said "I haven't heard that in a long time"

Lexi smiled and said "she even named me after you" Haley smiled said "really?" Lexi said "Yeah.. I'm Alexis Rae Haley Davis, she said that since I was going to be raised by her and aunt Rachel she hoped that by naming me after you I would get something from you and not be all like her and Rachel"

Haley and Nathan laughed, and Nathan whispered to Haley "Hmm..would you look at that.. What were the chances? But great minds think alike right?" Lexi smiled and said "she said that actually worked"

Nathan smiled and said "you said that you have a dad.. Brooke is married?" Lexi smiled and said "yeah she is, her and my dad got married when I was 4, they met on my first birthday party, actually.. They went on a date the next day and that was it… they have been together since then" Lucas stayed quiet just listening and Haley said "and you have a sister?"

Lexi said "A little sister and a big brother" Lucas said "how can you have a big brother?" Lexi said "not that it's any of your business, but he's adopted" Haley said "wow" Lexi said "I don't want to be rude or anything, but I didn't come here to bond and share stories.. so are you going to sign the papers or not?"

Lucas said "why isn't your mother here with you?" Lexi said "hum.." Nathan laughed and said "she doesn't know you are here, does she?" Lexi said "not exactly" Nathan smiled and Haley shook her head and Lucas said "I think I should talk to her first" Lexi said "she doesn't want to talk to you"

Lucas said "But I want to talk to her, why did she put my name in your birth certificate? She didn't had to do that" Lexi said "I asked her about that, she said she doesn't really know why.. but that at the time she thought that was the right thing to do.. Aunt Rachel blames the drugs and the hormones and of course uncle Jake.. And Uncle Jake just says that hope and faith can make you do a lot of things. So you see I wouldn't read too much into it"

Haley said "wait a minute, when you say Uncle Jake you mean Jake Jagelski?" Lexi said "yeah, the one and only" Lucas said "Jake has been with Brooke this whole time?" Lexi said "Since before I was born, he's like a brother to my mom and he's married to Aunt Rachel"

Nathan laughed and said "Jake and Rachel?" Lexi said "they've been married for 10 years now, they have Jenny as you know and a son" Haley said "wow, that's a lot of information for one day"

They were so focused on their conversation that they forgot that they weren't alone at the house, so when they heard someone say "hey mom, what you guys doing here?" they stood up fast and Haley said "Jamie!" he said "yeah it's me, what going on? Who is the girl?"

Nathan said "long story, you need something?" Jamie said "no it's just you guys disappeared and everybody is asking about you.. anyway I'm going with the guys to the river court ok?" Haley said "ok, where is your sister?" Jamie said "she's playing with Jess, Aunt Quinn is watching them"

Haley said "okay, be careful and tell uncle Skills to drive you home later" Jamie agreed and left and Lexi said "So that's my cousin.. My mom always wondered if you had a boy or a girl" Nathan smiled and said "yeah, that's James, he's your age and we have Maddie who is 5 now"

Haley smiled and said "And I guess that me and Brooke still have some kinda of connection because we thought the same thing" Lexi said "what you mean?" Haley said "her name is Madison Brooke Scott" Lexi laughed and said "my mom is going to love that, when aunt Rach had a boy she wanted to name him Brooke" they laughed and Nathan said "that sound like Brooke"

Lexi said "ok.. anyway, so I guess you're not sign them and make my life easy are you?" Lucas said "sorry I can't, I made a mistake a long time ago and I'll not make it again.." Lexi stood up and said "that's your choice, but that's not going to change anything… some mistakes you just have to learn to live with"

She put her backpack on and said "well, thanks for nothing, and Haley and Nathan nice to meet you" she went towards the door and Nathan, Haley and Lucas looked at each other not knowing what to do next.

Haley hit Lucas in the head and said "Do something stupid!" they ran after her, who was almost back at the car with the others, Lucas grabbed her arm and said "hey, wait!" she turned and said "what?" he was still holding her arm and Nick went to them and said "I suggest that you let go of my sister's arm right now"

Lucas let her arm go and said "sorry.. I didn't mean, I just.." Nick ignored him, looked at Lexi and said "are you okay?" Lexi said "yeah.. I just want to get hell out of here, can we go?" Nick said "yeah let's go" Lexi went to Jenny and Drew who hugged her and Nick looked at Lucas and said "do not touch her again"

Nick got in the car and they drove away, Haley and Nathan stood next to Lucas and Nathan said "well that was interesting" Lucas looked at them and said "I know I have a lot to explain.." Haley looked at him and said "yeah you have, but you know what? I don't want to hear it right now, actually, I don't even want to look at you right now"

She went back to the house and Nathan said "she'll calm down, but this time you really messed up Luke, how could you do something like that? I can't be on your side this time" Lucas said "I know, I know Nate.. I was young and stupid.. and we all had been through so much and Peyton.."

Nathan said "that's not an excuse for what you did man, now that you mention her, does Peyton know about this?" Lucas said "I don't think so.." Nathan said "Man you really screwed up this time! I don't want to be here when you tell her. How are you going to tell her?"

Lucas put his hands on his head and said "I have no idea. She's going to kill me isn't she?" Nathan said "yeah.. her or Brooke or Rachel or Haley.. so yeah you're pretty much dead" Lucas looked at him and said "this is not funny Nathan" Nathan said "I'm not laughing Lucas, you're lucky that I'm here talking to you because what you did was a every shitty thing to do and with Brooke of all people, the girl that you once said was the one for you"

They stayed in silence until Haley showed up at the door and said "Lucas" they both turned to look at her and she said "when are you going to tell your mom about all of this?" Lucas said "oh God, my mom" Nathan said "another one to the list" Lucas said "I don't know Hales, once I figure everything out, why?" Haley said "because I just talked to her on the phone and she said she's coming home in two weeks" Lucas said "God! What am I going to do now?"

Nick, Lexi, Drew and Jenny were at the hotel room, Lexi had finished telling them about her talk with Lucas, Haley and Nathan and Jenny said "So there is no way to make him sign the papers?" Lexi said "I don't think so, no… he said he wants to talk to mom first"

Nick said "so I guess we'll be calling home and telling them everything" Drew said "Oh God, momma B. is going to kill us" Jenny said "who is the one that is going to call and tell what happened?"

Lexi said "I'll call, this was all my idea anyway.. But I think its better with we call dad or Uncle Jake first" they laughed and agreed. When Lexi went to picked it up her phone, it stared ringing, they all looked at each other and Lexi said "this mom" Nick said "it's truth time, answer it Lex, if you need I'm here" Lexi pressed answer on her phone and said "hey mom".

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**Now tell me what you think about it! Should I continue? Any ideas are welcome! **

**If I continue next chapter will be a flashback of 12 years ago.. I think.. **

**Please click below and Review!**


End file.
